Becoming an Inuzuka Spanish
by Salsazar
Summary: Kiba le enseña a Hinata a convertirse en una Inuzuka. Traducción. ¡R&R, onegai!


**KnH: **¡Holaaa! Como ustedes saben, tengo dos historias sin continuar –Soy irresponsable, me falta madurar, lo sé TT^TT– y me temo que ya no las continuare, porque ahora, me dedicare a traducir historias y One-Shots chulos ¿vale? Aparte de que, seguiré el ejemplo de mis ídolas, okashira janet en "¡Juntar a Hinata con todo chico guapo de Konoha y sus alrededores habidos y por haber!", Naoko Ichigo en traducir historias hermosas y por ultimo pero no menos importante, .x en mejorar mi forma de escritura –Eso me llevara mucho, muuucho tiempo TT^TT–.

**Rated: **K + (9+)

**Género: **Romance – Amistad - Humor

**Disclaimer: **"Naruto" y "Naruto: Shippuden" no me pertenecen sino a Mamashi Kishimoto, la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Robert Varufur. Yo solo la estoy traduciendo.

**Titulo: **Becoming an Inuzuka Spanish.

En un lado del campo de entrenamiento Kiba estaba agachado cerca del suelo. Akamaru se paró junto a él, tenso y listo para el ataque.

En el otro lado del campo estaba Hinata de pie, sus ojos afilados y las venas alrededor de ellos repletos de tensión.

Kiba se disparó hacia arriba en el aire, lanzar shurikens a Hinata, quien los bloquea con el mínimo esfuerzo.

Kiba y Akamaru aterrizaron, Akamaru saltó sobre su espalda y Kiba se formó rápidamente una muestra de la mano. Con una ráfaga de humo Akamaru ya no tenía la forma de un perro, sino la forma de Kiba.

Cada uno de ellos corrió separados unos de otros, utilizando su técnica para llegar a ella desde ambos lados.

Hinata se movía con un-ser humano, como la velocidad y fue capaz de detener ambos y hacerlos volar hacia atrás.

Siempre capaz de atacar, Kiba sacó varios shurikens más y lanzó todos rápidamente a Hinata.

Le llevó a Hinata un segundo más en reaccionar, pero todavía era capaz de esquivar con un esfuerzo menor.

Este ciclo continúa durante horas hasta que ambos fueron goteando sudor. Kiba se había quitado la chaqueta negra por esa razón. La modestia de Hinata era la única cosa que le impedía derramar nada de ropa.

Kiba se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo y las manchas de sangre de su rostro. Él respiró hondo y Hinata levantó las manos para detenerlo.

"Y usted puede ganar", dijo ella, sonando sin aliento.

Kiba puño en el aire y sonrió.

"Siempre lo hago."

"C-c-cómo e-e-es q-que todavía tienes e-energía?"

"Es porque soy un Inuzuka", dijo Kiba con un aire de orgullo.

"A -a veces me g-gustaría s-ser un I-Inuzuka", murmuró Hinata a sí misma.

"Te voy a enseñar a ser un Inuzuka", declaró sonriente Kiba más amplia de lo que parece posible.

"Q-¿qué?"

Kiba no le hizo caso y se acercó a ella, rodeándola una vez o dos veces con un rostro concentrado.

"Si tu vas a ser una Inuzuka primerisa necesitas lo básico."

"W-lo que es t-eso?" Había un dejo de curiosidad en su voz.

Kiba se llevó el pulgar a la boca y la mordió por lo que tuvo una ligera hemorragia. A continuación, se llevó la mano a la mejilla de Hinata e hizo un gesto rápido con su muñeca. Hizo lo mismo con su otra mejilla.

Ahora bien, tenia ligero roja eran dos triángulos al revés debajo de su ojo, uno de los símbolos más básicos del clan Inuzuka.

Kiba dio un paso atrás para admirar su obra.

"En realidad, parece que podría ser un Inuzuka", dijo Kiba en una casa solariega pensativo.

"Sin embargo, usted todavía necesita mucho trabajo."

Corrió hacia el lugar donde había tirado su chaqueta y lo agarró.

Hinata lo miró con nerviosismo mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia ella.

"Está bien, me permite "tomar esto" ", dijo agarrando el borde de su chaqueta.

"N-no K-Kiba-Kun", gritó ella, pero él la ignoró de nuevo.

Ella se resistió un poco pero al final Kiba se las arregló para hacer que dejara su chaqueta lavanda fuera de ella, y echarlo a un lado. Ahora estaba solo en la camisa oscura con la red sobre ella.

"Ponte esto", dijo empujando su propia chaqueta en sus brazos.

Ella todavía estaba ruborizada de tener su chaqueta estafado por Kiba mientras se deslizaba en la suya.

"Ah, ahora empiezas a parecerte a un Inuzuka", dijo Kiba con alegría, pero frunció el ceño rápidamente.

"Hueles muy... limpia"

Kiba la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y la abrazó.

"Q-qué-es l-lo que-e-estas haciendo?" Ella seguía tropezando con sus palabras.

"Hay que oler más áspero, menos limpio. Te estoy cubriendo con mi olor."

Kiba empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo, que gira lentamente alrededor de Hinata para cubrir totalmente su olor con el suyo.

En el otro lado del campo de Shino salió al campo, vio a sus dos compañeros de equipo, se giró y desapareció en las sombras

-Q-¿qué es eso?"

Kiba tomó nota de que su tartamudez parecía estar disminuyendo, tal vez convertirse en un Inuzuka era bueno para ella.

"Akamaru" Kiba dijo, sonriendo.

Akamaru, que estaba sentado pacientemente a un lado, dio un salto y corrió a los dos.

"No puedes ser un Inuzuka sin un perro."

"Pero Akamaru es su p-perro".

Interiormente Kiba chillaba, ella dijo casi toda una frase sin tartamudear.

"Akamaru no me pertenece a mí", corrigió Kiba, hablando como si fuera obvio.

Se agachó para estar más cerca del ojo del perro.

"¿No te importa pasar algo de tiempo con Hinata?"

Akamaru ladró y se acercó a Hinata y se sentó junto a sus pies.

"Es el look completo", dijo Kiba feliz mirando de cerca.

"Una última cosa antes de que acabemos con tu imagen. Los Inuzuka son confiados y no tartamudean."

"N-no me puede-es a-ayudar", dijo ella mirando hacia abajo avergonzada.

"Tu tartamudeas cuando estás sorprendida, asustada o nerviosa. Los Inuzuka nunca tienen miedo por lo que no pueden tartamudear, porque de eso. No me acaba de saltar de una sorpresa por autobús, por lo que no puede tartamudear, debido a que. Y Naruto no está aquí por lo que no puedes estar nerviosa".

Kiba había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto y tartamudeaba peor cuando él estaba cerca.

"Claro que sí, porque te gusta".

Hinata enrojeció y miró enojada dura a Kiba.

"No me gusta Naruto como algo más que un amigo," su voz débil poco a poco cobró fuerza.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

"Se siente bien, no tartamudear, ¿no?"

Hinata pareció encogerse de nuevo en sí misma, pero poco a poco, sonrió. Ella dio un paso adelante y se abrazó a Kiba.

"¿H-Hinata?"

"¿Quién tartamudea ahora?"

Al oír su voz suave bromista hizo que Kiba se echara a reír.

"Vamos, vamos a ir a mi casa. Quiero agarrar otra chaqueta mía."

Empezaron a alejarse, pero Kiba miró hacia atrás y vio a Akamaru todavía sentado.

"Akamaru, vamos", gritó, pero el perro no se movió.

"Oh sí, él está contigo hoy", dijo Kiba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Akamaru, ven" llamó Hinata detrás de él.

Akamaru ladró y corrió hacia Hinata. Hinata estaba prácticamente brillando de orgullo. Kiba hizo una nota mental para el tratamiento de Akamaru la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Unas pocas personas la miraban mientras caminaba, pero después de una rápida mirada de Kiba dejaban de hacerlo.

Una vez de llegar a casa de Kiba que tuvieron que luchar contra la jauría de perros. Una vez que se había liberado Tsume entró en la habitación, vio a Hinata, se puso rojo, y miró a Kiba.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Estaba enseñandole a Hinata a convertirse en un Inuzuka", dijo Kiba sin rodeos, con valentía frente a su madre.

"Por favor no se enfade con Kiba, puedo cambiar mi ropa y me lavo la cara" ofreció Hinata, no le era difícil dejar de tartamudear.

La mandíbula Tsume en realidad se cayó ligeramente en estado de shock.

"Ella acaba de hablar sin tartamudear, yo creo que jamás la he oído decir una frase completa sin tartamudear".

"Es porque Kiba dijo que los Inuzuka son confiados y no tartamudean jamás ", dijo Hinata tratando de sostener la mirada.

Tsume parecía reflexionar sobre algo que por un momento antes de sonreír lobunamente.

"sabes, para llegar a ser realmente un Inuzuka tendrías que casatse con Kiba.

Ni Kiba Hinata ni respondido a eso, sólo se convirtieron en color rojo.

"Oh, Hinata, ¿cómo ha estado Hiashi?", le preguntó Tsume con un brillo maligno en los ojos…

**¿R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**V?**


End file.
